


Anthro Boys Interlude

by eltigre221



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Anthro AU, Cuddles, Fluffy, Hidashi Cuddles, M/M, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something for Calil_Spencer's birthday today. A little Hidashi fluff one-shot. Note this is a companion to my BH6 AU fic, Anthro Boys, it is a scene that is mentioned but doesn't come into play in the fic itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthro Boys Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calil_Spencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calil_Spencer/gifts).



**Interlude**

**Hidashi Cuddles**

Hiro groaned as he walked up the stairs from the garage and into the café. It was late, and thankfully not beat poetry night, so no one was around to see the tired and youngest Hamada brother out and about with his ears and tails showing. After making it up to the kitchen, Hiro grunted and looked around for anything to eat.

He hadn’t gotten much sleep or food in the last two days working on the neural cranial transmitter for his project. Fishing around the refrigerator, he found some left over hot wings, some milk, and a banana on the counter. Hiro took his impromptu dinner and began eating at a very sluggish and slow pace.

By the time he had finished, it was nearly two am; it had been one when he finally made it out of the garage and into the house/café. After putting his dishes away, Hiro trudged up the stairs to his and Tadashi’s shared bedroom. Where his older brother, was still up and getting some homework done on his bed, Hiro mentally grunted and moved over to his brother and collapsed on his stomach.

Tadashi slightly grunted and looked down from his text book. “So you finally decided to come back up from the garage?” Hiro just grunted, he was tired, and just wanted to relax for a few hours.

“Not gonna talk to me?” Tadashi asked with a small smile on his face, he put his book down to get a better view of his little panther anthro brother.

He used his own tail to lift up Hiro’s face and get a better look at it. He saw the large bags under his otouto’s eyes and just how tired he looked. Tadashi smiled gently and picked up his little brother, got comfortable, and then held him gently. “Little knucklehead, you need to sleep, your project can wait until the morning.” Tadashi grinned as he began to nuzzle Hiro’s head.

“Sleep is for the weak,” Hiro muttered into Tadashi’s chest, his tail was limp and ears were twitching on and off.

Tadashi only purred at that, he loved it when Hiro was like this, so cute and adorable. He purred a little louder as he continued to nuzzle Hiro’s head and stroked his back. He easily lulled Hiro into a nice and deep rest; he could continue working on his project first thing after breakfast.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

The next day, Tadashi woke up and smiled down at Hiro, who was still in his arms from last night. He knew he needed to get up, but missing his morning class wouldn’t hurt this one time, after all Hiro was more important, and the little Anthro needed more rest than just a few hours.

So deciding to stay in bed, Tadashi brought his tail up and grabbed his cellphone to text his friends and let them know he was going to stay home and look after Hiro today. After taking care of that, he smiled down and Hiro and began to nuzzle him just as he did last night.

A few hours later, around ten, Hiro finally awoke to being petted and cuddled by Tadashi. He smiled and nuzzled his nii-chan right back. They continued their nuzzling for about thirty minutes, before both had to get up finally and use the bathroom.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After their business was done in the bathroom, and a quick breakfast of doughnuts, Hiro and Tadashi went down to the garage and Hiro continued where he left off on the neural cranial transmitter , and Tadashi smiled as he watched over Hiro and helped out a little bit with getting tools that Hiro needed or taking some of the Microbots out of the 3D printer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was just a short little something that takes place during the time Hiro is working on his Microbots.
> 
> Also I am so, so, so SORRY for taking so long to write/update something. My hard drive had decided to die on me, so all my old BH6 fics are gone, along with the two chapters I had finished for Anthro Boys, they will be rewritten and posted as soon as they're done. And on an un-related note, I hope you all enjoy this short little one shot. Later :)


End file.
